


Corruptions Scent

by BLT_one



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Contracts, Creepy, Creepypasta, Curses, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Death, Demons, Devils, Fanfiction, Flashbacks, Future, Gen, Immortality, M/M, Magic, Mercenaries, Original Character Death(s), Original Fiction, Past Relationship(s), Promises, Souls, Supernatural Bonds, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLT_one/pseuds/BLT_one
Summary: Have you ever wanted something so badly you'd do anything to get it? You probably have, you've probably also worked hard to get it, I know I have. This is a story about those wishes and wants and how I can make them come true. Anything you desire the most wether it be revenge or wealth, a new life or the end of one I can make it happen. Just sign a contract, pay a fee and your wish is my command. Simple right?





	1. Chapter 1

I stared at the clock on my desk impatiently the time illuminated in neon green 11:04 a.m four minutes gone 56 more minutes to go i thought to myself. I placed my hand on my head while i waited for time to fly by like it usually did for me but to no avail it was still 11:07 time just seemed to be going slower than usual. Slightly frustrated i got up from my desk pushing my chair back with a screech and went up to the second floor of my small home. walking over to the balcony doors i could see small thin grey clouds floating over the sea of dark pine and fir trees while the rest of the navy sky was illuminated by the faint white pulses of stars, spotlights, and possible airplanes. i opened the clear glass doors leading outside and sat down in one of  the hard wooden chairs while watching the blimps float by in the distance and wondering how much time had passed.

As i breath puffs of white air begin to escape my mouth and blow away in the wind i placed my head on my arms on the low railing i begin to feel sleep take hold of me it was relaxing listening to the sounds of the night life and hearing the faint sound of a blimps motors desperate humming, the hum-dum sounds of the busy city life echoing into the woods, and the small squeak of the door hinges in the cold air waiting for warmer weather.  it was all so peaceful, cold, and boring i sighed once again and finally grew tired of the peaceful night to head back inside and warm up enough to prepare for later tonight. It was 11:34 when i came back down to the first floor I plopped down on my bed and struggled to stay awake i eventually open my eyes to look at the clock hanging on the wall above me. Seeing the time i groaned, rolled off my bed walked over to my dresser to put on my long dark brown leather coat, black fingerless gloves, and my favorite pair of boots and walked back up stairs to get the rest of my things before starting my fifteen minute walk to my friends house for my new job.

 

Sixteen minutes and a few seconds later i had successfully climbed his house and was on his roof next to the multi colored window leading into the attic. just a bit more till twelve then i can start i thought to myself as i lay down on the slanted roof of the house and waited. Just as i was about to fall asleep for the third that night time i heard Alex knocking softly on the stained glass i sighed letting out more puffs of air as i breathed and knocked on the glass four times he opened the window with a soft creak, and i swiftly rolled over on my stomach and crawled into the attic room making sure none of my things made any sound while coming in.

"I thought you wouldn't come this time" Alex said wearily as he sat on one of the old built in cushions underneath his window

"A promise is a promise isn't it?" i said looking down at the brown haired boy in the maroon and navy colored pj's

"Next time make one of those promises during the day" he yawned 

"it's your fault for requesting such an odd time" 

"Right" he paused thinking of our previous conversation" whatever let's just talk for now." he said walking over to a stuffed beanbag chair and sinking in leaving the window cushion for me.

"Right, well i said last time i would... " i began

"First! " he interrupted "Tell me your name then i'll listen to what you have to say"

"I can't tell you that yet. i only tell my clients. just think of it like finalising a contract" i said he groaned and mumbled something about being unfair. He stretched and yawned before sleepily agreeing to listen to what i had to say. I told him everything he needed to know and once i was finished explaining to him why i was there, what my offer was, and answered any other questions he had, he agreed. I grinned behind my porcelain white mask, happy i had convinced him to take my offer, and put out my hand for him to take he looked at it for a moment and shook it somewhat reluctantly. He seemed a little more aware and awake now he sighed heavily as if a weight had been lifted and gave me my orders and my new mission

 "Is that it?" i asked

"yeah, that's all i want "

"okay it'll be done by 6 p.m tomorrow" i said standing up getting ready to leave when Alex suddenly shouted out  "Y-you didn't tell me your name you said you would..." i smiled slightly underneath my mask in amusement "My name is Haze and that's all you need to know about me" i responded calmly "and before i forget take this" i said reaching into my pocket and tossing him a circular piece of black bent metal. Alex caught it in his hand and studied it for a minute before asking the obvious question.

"what is it? why'd you give me this for?"

"Just think of it as insurance. that tiny piece of black metal is worth a lot, more than you can imagine, you could try to sell it if you want but that would be like handing over the deed of a mansion to a stranger" 

he looked down at it and held it tightly before shoving the quarter sized metal in his pocket "i'm not trading this for money, I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHAT I WANT!" he shouted with a serious tone ,i had already left the house through the window before he had a chance to say anything else, and just before his father came in wondering who he had been yelling at, and bla bla bla whatever. i have a tough job to do now and less than a day to do it this kid is really using his chance wisely i wonder if i was like that as a human all those centuries ago. Oh well i'm here now and i have to focus on the task at hand, the house looks empty no cars in the front and all the lights are off this might be easier than I thought.


	2. A Promise well kept

I had made it to the targets home within 10 minutes of leaving Alex's room, and was on the roof above what i was told to be the targets home. I walked carefully on the ceiling keeping my balance on the slanted roof while trying to find a way inside I stopped at the edge and looked down to see a balcony about seven or eight feet below me, leading into what I assumed would be the parents bed room or an office. I quickly, and swiftly dropped down on the balcony below and looked inside through the glass doors. Despite the thin, and sad excuse of cloth they used as blinds, I could still barely see in the darkness. Dimly illuminating the right side of the room with a static blue light was a computer screen that had been left on, I could make out the shapes of a large TV hanging on the left wall and several cases scattered on the ground next to a bean bag chair.

"I guess I was wrong about the office," I said to myself slightly disappointed I had been wrong.

I looked at the handle and found the key hole underneath it I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out some lock picks I had prepared, knelt down, and began to fiddle around with the lock on the door. After a minute or so it finally clicked and creaked open. I slipped inside the warm home while putting away the picks, carefully stepping over the mess of game cases and controllers on the ground and walked out into the hallway. In front of me were stairs leading to the first floor which I was told to avoid and to my left the hall continued for about 9 feet, at the end of it were two doors one likely leading to a bathroom, and the other to what I could only assume was a bed room.

I quickly made my way to the door and opened it this one was a child's room. I could tell from the space ship lamp on the desk and sheets with the image of a rocket printed on it made neatly on the bed, which was surrounded by small toys and action figures of famous piolets scattered on the ground. the child obviously wasn't here, probably off at a sleepover i guessed.

I closed the door and turned around to see another door on the wall farthest from me to the right. I walked over to the room and opened the door it was a medium sized bedroom with a large window on the wall furthest from me, the bed was in the center of the room with empty space on both sides at the foot of the bed about four feet away was a desk full of electronics and books stacked on piles of messy papers.

As I entered I closed the door behind me and walked over to the bed where I saw a teen boy asleep tangled in a pile of messy sheets, and in a position that closer resembled a murder victim than that of someone actually sleeping. I sighed seeing no other available space on the bed and crawled on top of the teen pulling the sheets off his face and placing my hands on both sides of his head pressing down on his temples with my thumbs and slowly applying more force. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on remembering the instructions Alex had given me earlier.

I had only begun to remember the first few parts of it when I heard a door downstairs open and close. Not thinking anyone else was supposed to be here but me, I panicked and threw myself off the kid kicking him off the left side of the bed and onto the floor with me. I rolled under the bed as fast as possible laying on my stomach as footsteps came rushing up the stairs, i could hear deep quiet voices whispering out in the hallway just outside of the room. As the door opened I peeked from underneath the bed and from the small space between the frame and the kid I had just pushed to the ground who was suprisigingly still asleep.

I could see one of the two walk into the room and stop next to the kid pulling him back up onto the bed. He started  doing something to him that I couldn't see, but whatever it was I could tell it wasn't anything good for my mission. He moved to the right side of the room while continuing whatever he was doing I slid closer to the edge of the bed grabbing the man's ankles and pulling his legs under making him fall to the ground with a loud thump! He kicked me in the face, almost throwing my mask off and managed to get up and shout for his partner I flung myself out from under the bed and tackled him without thinking. I pushed him out the window with me smashing the glass to bits his friend came just in time to see us fall two stories down and onto the hard concrete ground.

It all happened so fast I almost couldn't comprehend what just occurred seconds ago all I knew was that I was on top of another man for the second time that night except this time I was punching them in the face trying to knock them out without severely hurting him.

The man had been trained to fight i could tell because he could take a punch to the face as well as he could throw and block them, and in less than a minute he had me pinned to the ground and was bashing my face and body with a barrage of furious punches leaving me breathless and gasping for air. He stopped for a minute and I could feel him get up off me, maybe he thought I was down for good. I laid still on the cold ground and listened to him talk with his friend I could barely make out what he was saying everything was a mumbling mess of whispering voices. I probably have a concussion now, great...

"Should we just take him now?" one of them asked.

"It's too late, the police will be here in less than a minute thanks to this guy"  the other one growled angrily kicking my head a few times.

I assumed he was the douche bag I had been pummeling into the ground just a minute ago.

"Well we can't leave 'copycat' like that he might wake up and tell the cops or worse" said 'number one'.

"I know. Just finish him before he gets up and lets go." said 'douche' 

I heard enough of this, I sat up stretching my body and pretended to yawn like I'd woken up from a nap "what kind of nickname is 'copy cat? " I said slightly annoyed, standing up and fixing my cracked mask back into place. I looked over at them both they were a bit shorter than I was and both had masked covering their faces. 'Douche bag' had one very similar to mine, except a bit more feminine in appearance, if anything he was the copy cat I'd been wearing this before he was born I thought angrily, and his friend 'number one' had a black mask with a frowny face stitched in red, cute i thought. 

Neither one looked to care for my remark and seemed to focus on my presence more. So as quickly as I had gotten up I was down again. The douche tackled me to the ground holding one of my arms behind my back and pushing my cheek into  the glass, I could see his friend right in front of me holding a pistol.

My heart sank and I felt scared, he had it cocked-and-loaded already.

He aimed at me and fired without hesitation, the bullet penetrated my body in an instant; and before I knew it I was dead and greatly fearing that maybe one of them had killed my target and I had failed my mission. I slowly drifted back into a familiar darkness the last thing I saw was the two of them jumping over the back fence and disappearing into the woods as police lights shine and ambulance sirens filled the once quiet night with wailing. I can't say it was all bad, at least I got to sleep that night.


	3. A promise we'll kept 2

I woke up a while later surrounded by police tape and medical boxes, i could see the red and blue flashing lights of an ambulance near by. my vision was blurry and unfocused i was in a daze couldn't move anything but my head. i lay on the ground wondering how much longer i had to pretend to be dead.   
When suddenly a team of, what I assumed to be medics walked over to me picked up my body, moved it onto a stretcher and threw a blanket over me. I waited on the bed for I don't know how long but eventually they started moving I could only guess where I was going I know it was nowhere good.   
As they loaded me onto the ambulance to take to the hospital the blanket covering me slipped off and from my face and I could see the police walking someone over to his car.   
My eyes widened as It instantly hit me it was the target he was alive, i could still complete my mission, it wasn't too late! I tried getting up but my body hadn't healed enough to let me move yet the best I could do at this point was open my eyes and move my hands a bit.   
The doors shut behind me and I was now in a well lit ambulance waiting to be taken away two men sat in the seats on either side of me and began filling out some papers. 

"Okay uh.. let's see, Frank what's his hair color?" Said the man flipping trough some pages 

"I'd say coffee brown same for the eyes, Vic " he said with a slight Boston accent

I could see the man looking at me now he had dark short army cut hair and a greying goatee on his square face the name, Frank seen to fit really well.

 "Hmm... I think they're more of a greyish color" said Vic who had a small rounded face and blue eyes to match his sandy blond hair. 

"I guess your right" said Frank squinting "let me take a better look" he grabbed a light from a pocket and shone it in my eyes and gasped when he saw my pupils dilate

" Oh holy... Vic he's still alive! His pupils!" The man yelled 

"Shit, HEY! Mike get going he's still alive we've got to move now!" Shouted Vic in a panicked tone. The car suddenly started picking up speed and the sirens began to wail in my ears I thought I'd go deaf. "Hey guy don't worry we'll get you to a hospital soon you'll be treated there" said Vic getting same supplies and an IV bag ready

"Buddy what's your name, can you tell me your name? Can you speak?"  Frank asked with genuine concern I didn't bother to answer though I was busy panicking trying to figure a way out of this mess. I would have to get away from the two in the back, then find all my stuff they had taken I couldn't leave any evidence behind. I had  just barley healed enough to move my upper body i knew that wouldn't be enough. just 5 more minutes and I'd be able to get the hell away and make an escape.

The ambulance sped down the road getting closer to the hospital by the second at this rate we'd be there within 30 minutes


	4. BREAK

Hey, I'm sorry for not uploading the new chapter of CS I've just been busy with highschool stress and trying to graduate also a lack of motivation. I don't know if it'll be posted anytime soon or if anyone will read it then... But I will still try to work on it. Also if anyone cares I will be posting 2 new comic works on my deviant art at the start of the summer. They Will be short one shot comics, I'll post a link to my DA later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

If anyone is reading this.....

 

Hi...  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm BLT_one and welcome the the reboot of Corruptions Scent, I've been working on this story for 3 years and had many different versions of CS but I came here to start fresh, and finally get my story out. I hope you enjoy this version and thank you so much for reading! Also please leave a comment it means a lot!


End file.
